


Making a group chat was a mistake

by Berrylicious



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, a lot of characters are ooc, rico is done with everyone, there are swearings, this suppose to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrylicious/pseuds/Berrylicious
Summary: RiCO made a group chat for all the X Dive characters. That was the biggest mistake she ever done.
Relationships: X/X (Rockman), X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Making a group chat was a mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I made a chat fic. A shitposting one lol.

**[RiCO added all the playable characters into “GROUP CHAT”]**

**RiCO:** Hello everyone! Welcome to this group chat where everyone can talk to everyone \ >v< /

 **ViA:** Ok RiCO, first of all. “GROUP CHAT”? That’s the most generic name you ever come up.

**[ X changes “GROUP CHAT” to “TEAM DIVE”]**

**X:** We get it ViA. Here I’ve change it now stop talking.

 **RiCO:** Mr. X! Are you defending me from ViA? That’s so nice of you. \ ;v; /

 **Zero:** No, he’s just sick of you two bickering with each other.

 **Axl:** Yeah

 **Alia:** Me too

 **Vile:** same

 **Sigma:** Agreed

 **Aile:** Oh yes!

 **Pandora:** Yup.

 **RiCO:** Ok ok that’s enough! Anyway, I create this chat for you to give your thoughts about anything!

 **Zero:** Even the big guns?

 **RiCO:** I don’t know what that means but YES! Even that! Anyone want to start?

 **Iris:** I have one! I think we all should talk to each other face to face. That’s a better way rather than messaging each other.

 **Alia:** Bad idea. I don’t want to meet any of me.

 **Summer Alia:** Why not? I’m sure if we meet, we can have fun time together.

 **White Day Alia:** Your just jealous we’re much cuter than you.

 **Alia:** I hate you two. A lot.

 **Axl:** Lmao.

 **Axl:** I have one. When will I get an event costume? Or at least a skin? And why is Palette get her skin before me? That’s not fair!

 **RiCO:** I’m sorry Axl, I’m in no control of the events. :c

 **Pallete:** Ever heard f ladies first Axl? Hah!

 **Axl:** Shut up! It’s not like your being friendly with the yukata you.

 **Yukata Pallete:** Jokes on you Axl! We’re actually pretty close!

 **Pallete:** In fact we’re actually texting next to each other right now!

 **Axl:** Dammit! I want to talk to myself too!

 **X:** It’s not that fun to talk to yourself.

 **Axl:** DON’T TALK TO ME YOU HAVE LIKE 5 OF YOU

 **CM X:** Yeah lol we have a lot.

 **X:** I’m trying to be nice.

 **Zero:** Better have non than have a maverick counterpart.

 **Awakened Zero:** BeTtEr HaVe NoN tHaN hAvE a MaVeRiCk CoUnTeRpArT

 **Zero:** See? He’s so goddamn annoying.

 **X:** At least he isn’t dating with any Zero unlike mine.

 **Zero:** What do you mean by that?

 **Aile:** OH OMG I ONCE SAW UAX AND UACMX KISSING IS THAT WHAT YOU MEAN??

 **X:** Yes. And I’ve just heard that they’re already fuckin with each other.

 **Sigma:** I think I live next to them. So that must have been the reason of the loud bang last night.

 **UAX:** You know we can see this right X?

 **X:** I rather die than not telling to anyone.

 **UACMX:** Eh whatever we’re fine with it. No worries.

 **Cinnamon:** Ooohhh is this what they call selfcest? What an interesting chemistry.

 **Marino:** Guys stop talking about this. Cinnamon is going to think something weird and I’ll hate it.

 **Quicksilver Marino:** Tbh talking to each other like this is already weird.

 **RiCO:** STOP! STOP! THERE ARE KIDS HER! ANYONE WHO SAID INAPPROPRIATE THINGS WILL BE REMOVED! STARTING WITH X!

**[RiCO removed X from “TEAM DIVE”]**

**Sigma:** LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL THE MAIN CHARACTER HIMSELF GOT REMOVED!

 **Vile:** Serves him right. He started this whole shit.

 **Zero:** Before I want to make myself be removed, first, Sigma. Don’t use it like that. Okay time to removed myself! I would love to fuck X right now.

**[ RiCO removed Zero from “TEAM DIVE”]**

**Axl:** Oh wow. Just like that. Amazing.

 **RiCO:** Don’t you dare AXL!

 **Axl:** I won’t! I won’t!

 **Alia:** Oh wow sayonara to the duo.

 **Ciel:** I just came here and there’s already two people got banned? Wow!

 **Leviathan:** Awwwwwwww I was going to talk to the hunk Zero.

 **White Day Zero:** Hello.

 **Leviathan:** No.

 **White Day Zero:** I’M LITERALLY THE SAME GUY!

 **Black Zero:** why the fuck there’s so many fuckin noisy notes who the fuck put me here

**[RiCO removed Black Zero from “Team Dive”]**

**RiCO:** Also no swearing please there are kids here.

 **Rock:** I’m like… 30+ years old now. I can say the f word right now.

 **Roll:** Say it then. I dare you.

 **Rock:** I’m gonna get banned if I say it though.

 **Roll:** Coward.

 **Rock:** THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAID ?!

**[RiCO removed Rock from “Team Dive”]**

**RiCO:** COULD YOU ALL PLEASE CONTROL YOURSELF I’M TRYING TO MAKE THIS CHAT FAMILY FRIENDLY!

 **Axl:** Megaman X games was never that family friendly though.

 **Ciel:** and the megaman zero games

 **Aile:** And the megaman zx games

 **RiCO:** Okay that’s enough. Anyone else has some thoughts to share?

 **Layer:** I have.

 **RiCO:** Yes Layer.

 **Layer:** Why my boobs jiggle a lot?

 **Summer Alia:** Oh yeah! Me too.

 **Summer Layer:** Same here!

 **Ferham:** At least your boobs jiggle in the 3D model. Mine is in the illustration.

 **Aile:** Oh come on, why yall mad? Boobs are amazing too.

**[RiCO removed Aile from “Team Dive”]**

**Pandora:** Got banned just because of preference. Amazing.

 **RiCO:** I’m so sorry but please refrain from talking more on this here you can chat privately with me later. Now, anyone else?

 **FAX:** Please put a different animation for Sigma I feel nausea everytime he stab my look alike,

 **Sigma:** I can stab anyone X. I hate you the most so that's why I stab you instead.

 **Vile:** It's really satisfying to see you being stab lmao.

**[RiCO removed Sigma and Vile from "Team Dive"]**

**FAX:** FINALLY! SERVES THEM RIGHT!

**[RiCO removed FAX from "Team Dive"]**

**Ciel:** Wait, what did he do????

 **RiCO:** Please be nice here and give me your thoughts ;D

 **MZ Zero:** Wow there’s a lot of stuff to read.

 **RiCO:** Oh the Zero era Zero! Your finally here! Are there anything you want to share?

 **MZ Zero:** … cyber elf X

 **RiCO:** Huh?

 **Ciel:** yeah, cyber elf X

 **Axl:** Yup Cyber elf X

 **Alia:** Agree, Cyber elf X

 **Leviathan:** Oh! Master X!

 **Pandora:** I see, Cyber elf X

 **Roll:** Cyber elf X? Okay!

**[RiCO removed MZ Zero, Ciel, Axl, Alia, Leviathan, Pandora and Roll got removed from "Team Dive" ]**

**ViA:** OH SHIT RICO YOU ACTUALLY REMOVED ALL OF THEM WTF LMAO

**[RiCO removed ViA from "Team Dive"]**

**RiCO:** Anyone else? @Massimo?

 **Massimo:** Huh? Me? I just open the chat just a few seconds ago

**[RiCO removes Massimo from "Team Dive"]**

**Author's Note:**

> Blues is not interest in group chat while the rest didn't look at the chats anymore.


End file.
